Seto Kaiba In a Tutu Singing the Barney Song!
by Tsukiko Hitsugaya
Summary: The title says it all. It started when Mokuba shot Seto with a liquid substance that makes Seto lose control over his body. Then, if that's not bad enough, Seto finds his one true love... Who could it be? Read and find out.


**Seto Kaiba in a Tutu Singing the Barney Song!**

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, it is by **Kazuki Takahashi**

**A/N:** Okay, this idea just came to me when I was falling asleep. Please review, I really worked hard on this because I love you readers. Why do you think I'd be up at this time of night writing this! What time is it, you ask? It is late at night. Please, no flames because I would seriously rip my hair out and please have mercy!

"Talking"

_Seto thinking_

**Emphasized word/s

* * *

**

**On to the fanfic**

A stressed out Seto Kaiba leaned on his chair. He just finished his latest dueling system which he was sure to beat Yugi Mutou with and win back his rightful title: The King of Games. _With this new dueling system, I am going to beat Yugi and reclaim my title. Then, I would die a happy man_. Suddenly, a little boy that appeared to be no older than thirteen snapped the eighteen year old CEO out of his thoughts. "You know Seto, if you keep that frown up; your face is going to be stuck like that forever."

"Mokuba, who told you that!"

"Whoa, a bit of a grouch today aren't we? Anyway, Barney told me. He told me to be nice and love other people!" _**Love** and **nice**? _Apparently, the words '**love**' and '**nice**' aren't in The Seto Kaiba's vocabulary. "Mokuba, how many times do I have to tell you, don't talk to strangers!"

"Barney is not a stranger, Seto!" protested the little one. With all that said Mokuba immediately took out what looked to be like a tranquilizer gun and fired it at Seto. "There, that should knock Seto out or at least calm him down for a couple of hours."

Fluttering his eyes open, Seto remembered the happenings of the previous night. _Wow, I must have been out for at least a couple of ours._ Out of the blue, he felt something odd… Odd indeed. _What is this joy I'm feeling? I can't even stay mad at Mokuba for what he did to me. _Then, the door busted open revealing a very worried little brother. "I'm so sorry Seto! Barney told me to shoot you with that new high-tech gun which can—"

"It's okay Mokuba! Let's just be happy and forgive. Forget everything that has happened and start over, be nice to people while we're at it too!" _Wait, did that just come out from **my** mouth?_ "Hooray! Come on Seto, let's have a party and invite Yugi and the gang, can we?" Mokuba formed the oh so irresistible puppy dog face now. "Great idea, Mokie!" _Wait… No! You can't do that! What's stopping me…? I can't control myself! _

Meanwhile, Yugi and the gang were heading for the Kaiba estate. "I still can't believe that Kaiba's being nice enough to invite us to a party at his house" Uttered the excited little shorty. (**A/N**: Sorry, Yugi fans!)

"**Kaiba** and **nice** doesn't go together in the same sentence" Blondie said under his breath.

"Calm down Joey, I'm pretty sure that the jerk is gone and actually realized that it's better to be friends than enemies, right Yugi? Besides, friends are very important to have, I can't live without friends. So let's all be friends… blah, blah, blah, blah, blah" (**A/N**: Sound familiar? How many times is she going to talk about friendship and all that beeeeeep! Sorry Tea fans. I'm allowed to have my own opinion, right?)

After that tiresome speech, they finally arrived at their destination. They opened the huge oak doors only to reveal (drum roll please!) the one and only Seto Kaiba in a pink tutu dancing around singing the infamous Barney song! "I love you; you love me, we—eh…" _Oh my god! They just arrived, what the beep am I doing!_

Let's fast-forward, shall we?

Finally Joey Wheeler decided that he should challenge Kaiba in a duel, part of it was because nobody let Kaiba change out of the tutu. "Hey Kaiba, want to duel?"

"Oh Joey, you poor thing, your deck is too weak. Here, have a Blue Eyes White Dragon card. Are you happy now? If you're happy, I'm happy. I love you; you love me…"

After twenty minutes later, the song ended. Seto totally lost all self consciousness and was now acting like a fantasizing little girl. He goes up to Yugi and kneels on one knee. "Yugi, will you marry me?" Yugi turned tomato red at this, but before he could give Kaiba the answer, a whole bunch of girls came running into the room.

"Hold it, Yugi Muto! As like the president of like, the Seto Kaiba Fan club, like we challenge you to a like duel for like, Seto's heart, like he will like, go out with the like winner and the loser will like stay away from like, him." _Too many 'like's if you ask me_

"No! I will not accept the challenge and Seto, my answer is… No. You see, I'm in love with some one else. That person is none other than, Joey Wheeler."

"Yugi…" Joey said.

"Joey…" Yugi said.

"Come on Joey, let's elope and play duel monsters together forever and ever."

"Great plan, Yug." With that, they both ran off together and lived like no one else was in the world.

"Uhh… Big brother, I think you should change now." Mokie said concerned.

"(Insert Barney laugh here) Come on Seti-kins, let's run away together!" You know who said it…

"Barney, my one true love… Come on, let's go." They ran as the sun sets, into the world of unknown.

"No, like, **Seto-poo**!"

_They all lived happily ever after._

**The End**

* * *

**Author** (again) 

Hello, my beloved readers! How did you like it? The humor part was a complete failure, at least, to me that is. I know I tortured Seto a lot, but it's all in good fun (for me) I couldn't help myself! So, please click that pretty button below and send in a review! Even though it's terrible! Please! I beg of you! (I do this at the end of my fanfics, so it's kind of tradition. Hahah!) Note, some of the punctuation marks and some stuff won't show here, so if you see any grammatical errors, it's because of the uploading thing.


End file.
